The Bandit King's Treasure part one
by I.L.A.D
Summary: The Bandit King is an expert at stealing tresure. But what happens when his most valuable treasure is stolen by a boy who claims he is the true Bandit King. An adventure results that lands our hero's back in Zaza. R


Part two of My Resident Evil fic should be up by the end of the month and I might start work on a Kingdom Hearts fic but I'm not sure yet

JING KING OF BANDITS

The Bandit King's Treasure

**I**

The Imposter King

Jing looked out the train window as it came to a stop in the station, the sun was just rising and the station was empty. It was silent except for the train engine's hum and Kir's occasional grumble while he slept. The train came to a stop and he heard the exit doors open in the hall; he stood up and turned to Kir. "Rise 'n shine Kir where hear." Kir raised his head clumsily and looked at Jing, "What'd you want Jing? You know I have nyctalop-" Jing cut him off. "We're in Myttertown, time to get working." Kir sighed loathingly as he flapped to Jing's shoulder. By the time they entered the city square the sun had fully risen and people began to crowd the streets. Kir yawned loudly as he scanned the streets, "So Jing just what are we gonna' steel this time?" Jing rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a picture of a red mask on it. "The mask of new life, it's made of pure ruby. It's this land's most valuable treasure." Jing looked up to Kir who was looking to their left watching two women walking down the road, he obviously hadn't herd a word he said. As they continued to walk Jing saw a sign for a bar. Jing opened the door and sat at the bar. "I'm in the mood for somethin' strong," said Kir hopping onto the counter. "Isn't it a bit early to drink?" asked Jing. "It's never to early to drink" Kir said. The bartender noticed them and walked over, "Give me a Double Zero and a juice for my friend" Kir said with a jerk towards Jing. He nodded and went to poor the drinks.

"So what are we here for?" Kir asked as he slurped down his drink. "I'll tell you later let's just get back to work," Jing said getting up. As he reached for the door two men stood in front of it. "I'm sorry kid but we can't let you leave," said one. "And why would that be?" Jing asked quizzically. The other man held up a paper that read:

**I will steal the Mask of new life **

**by tomorrow evening**

**--The King of bandits**

**HO! HO! HO!**

"This was found yesterday pinned to the statue in the square. This 'Bandit King' has been behind a series of crimes as of late. He is described as wearing an orange coat and is about your height. You fit the description perfectly." Jing exchanged a confused look with Kir before replying. "I'm sorry gentlemen but I have a prior engagement so I can't-" he was cut off by one of the men. "I wasn't asking! You're coming with us." "Well," Jing said grabbing Kir, "I guess there's no avoiding this." There was a flash of light as the men watched stunned; "KIR ROYAL!" the shot blew a hole through the wall. Jing and Kir took off ran across the square and down a back ally. "We've lost them for the moment" Jing panted as he slumped against the wall. "Well, what're we going to do about this imposter Bandit King?" Kir asked. "Well… I guess were having us a stake out," said Jing looking up at the sky.

Night settled in but the city hadn't slowed a bit. As it happened there was a festival that night. Jing and Kir sat up in a tree near the mansion where the mask is held. There was an unusual amount of guards being that the festival was being held but that message from the Imposter must have scared them more than Jing had thought. "When the hell is this guy supposed to show up Jing?" Kir said as he jumped from his shoulder. "Be patient Kir, I'm sure our friend will show up soon" Jing said getting quit tired himself. "I could be down there with those beautiful women drinking and having fun" Kir wined. Jing stood as a guard blew a whistle, "Well Kir I think it's time to go to work" Jing grabbed Kir who was still daydreaming and jumped to the roof of the mansion. Just as they got on the roof another figure jumped onto the roof. He was indeed wearing an orange coat and was the same height. The only difference besides his face was the silver hair. When he noticed them he looked very surprised. "Well if it isn't the King of Bandits. I have to say I was hopping I would have a little more time before I revealed myself but, it seems you found me first" he said with a chuckle. "Who do you think you are goin' around using Jing's name?" Kir yelled. "You must be Kir are you not? Jing's loud mouthed sidekick" the boy said. "Why you-" he was cut off by Jing. "So why have you been using my name to commit your crimes?" The boy took a few steps closer. "Because soon enough, I will be you," he said with an eerie smirk. Jing cocked his head in confusion. _Is this guy serious? _He said to himself. "Really." Jing laughed. "Oh yes! You see, Jing, you are no longer fit to bare the title Bandit King. It should be mine; I have all but stolen your identity itself. There are only two things I have not been able to steel one of them being your feathered friend there. His kind has been really hard to come by."

Jing watched as the boy passed back and forth. "What might the other be?" Jing asked taking a step forwards. The boy stopped and turned to Jing with a twisted smile. "All in good time Jing. He He. But I have found a suitable replacement for the bird, this!" he held up a gun with the words crime royal on the side. "How did you get the Crime Royal? I gave that to-" "The postman?" the boy replied, "He was quite a pain. But don't worry I let him live." Jing released the blade on his arm. The boy looked surprised. "Who are you?" Jing demanded. "My name is of no importance but if you must know my name is Max" he replied in a calm voice. "Now if you'll excuse me-" Jing attack Max who nimbly unsheathed a sword to block Jing's attack. "I have no intention of stealing your life at least not now" Max said kicking Jing in the chest. Jing slid back and clutched his chest with pain. _What's this guy's story_ Jing wondered. He ran at Max again and started to slash him. But Max continued to block it but Jing was too fast he brought the blade down grazing Max's cheek. A thin line of blood trickled down his face. "I wasn't expecting that. You're better than I thought, I guess I'll have to get serious." With out another word Max released a second blade from his arm just like Jing's. Before Jing knew it Max was attacking him. Jing blocked the blade on Max's arm but the sword pierced his shoulder, he let out a gasp of pain as he felt the heat of blood soak his shirt and run down his arm. Jing's vision blurred, he became light-headed, and he dropped to his knees. "What did you do?" Jing said in a low voice. "That blade is covered in poison, you'll be out for a few hours." Max re-sheathed the sword. "I'll save you Jing!" Kir yelled as he started to fly towards Max. Max threw a net at Kir who got caught in it and fell to the ground next to Jing. "Now like I was saying if you'll excuse me I hear your most valuable treasure is in a place called Zaza. Until we meet again Jing" Max said and then he jumped from the roof and disappeared from sight. _Zaza? But why Zaza? _It came to him immediately. "Stir…" but before he could even try to stand up he passed out.


End file.
